Kay's Unknown Past
by Xazngirl38X
Summary: About a girl who meets Larva, and Miyu, and other people from different anime


Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fanfic » Anime » Vampire Princess Miyu » Back From the Light and Into the Dark font size: (+) : (-)   
  
Author: KawaiiMoonAngel 1. Default Chapter2. Friends or Foe?3. Elemental Gathering   
  
PG - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 21 - Publish date: 02-03-02 - Updated: 11-07-02 storyid: 585457   
  
  
All right people, as you well know Vampire Princess Miyu DOES NOT belong to me. So don't sue me cuz I only have an ancient computer, some comic books, and of course, these stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"Of course not you idiot, can't you see her breathing? And it's not an 'it', it's a girl."  
  
"Well sooooory your highness."  
  
"Apology accepted my insignificant subject."  
  
"Your what?!"  
  
"Well, technically, you are since I am the Prince of Japan."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Ha ha, you crack me up Tony. Seriously, not everyone is a genius like you, you know."  
  
/What are these… these humans talking about? And why are they hovering over me like that?/  
  
"Quiet! I think she's waking up."  
  
Miyu brushed off the thin layer of snow on top of her head and sat up with her back against the rough bark of the tree. Her whole body ached from the cold, but she completely forgot about the pain when she reached into her coat pocket and felt the even colder mask. /I remember now. I must have fallen asleep./ A scarring pain enveloped her heart and a spasm of grief flickered in her brown eyes.  
  
"Uh, miss? Are you all right?" The boy named Tony bent over in worry after he saw the expression on Miyu's face. "Did you spend the *whole* night here? Don't you have a home or something?"  
  
Miyu abruptly stood up with the grace that would shame a cat, catching the two boys off guard and causing them to step back. She had no time for this, Larva was in trouble! "Of course I have a home. And if you'll excuse me I have to go there right now so would you please leave me alone? I don't need any help from the two of you." /I need help from Larva…/  
  
The other boy puffed up with insult and snapped back at her "Well, of all the things I've seen. We were just worried about you that's all. It's not every day you see a stupid little girl sleeping under a tree at ten degrees!"  
  
The infuriated vampire's eyes flashed a bright gold, glaring at the teenage boy who had dared insult her. "What did you say?"  
  
He was about to reply when his friend elbowed him in the ribs. When someone speaks to you in a tone that could easily outmatch the venom of a snake, it's best to just leave the angered cobra alone. The two quietly walked off without another word and Miyu rubbed her head in confusion. She had never become so mad that quickly, and for such a stupid reason too. They were just worried about her, that's no reason to scare them off. She was just tired, that was all. Slowly yet steadily she started to walk back to her home, all the while wondering how she would be able to go to the Dark to save her one and only friend. /Oh Larva, please hold on. I'm coming to save you./  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
/Miyu?!/ Larva instantly sat up when he heard her sweet voice, making him grimace from the sharp pain in his neck. It was her voice, that was for sure, it was no trick of the damn shinma Remembrance who he had too quickly grown to loathe. He had heard her speak to him many times before, even while she slept, but this time was different. This time, she had a new tone in her voice that sent chills up Larva's spine, something few could ever achieve. The way she spoke, it was as if she was… /No, she's smarter then that…/ but he knew better. In a way, it was a comforting though, that she would ultimately give her life trying to save him from this fate. But how on Earth would she make it? Never had she seen anything as hideous and frightening and the true Dark of the shinma realm, never would she get enough power to make the trip on her own. In the background, Larva could hear heavy footsteps coming closer, clunk… clunk… the sounds of heavy boots vibrated in his head, causing him to cringe from the pounding echoes. He fell into another delirious sleep, confusing his captors with the small smile threatening to escape his lips.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"But I *must* go back. Larva needs me!" Miyu impatiently pleaded with the Elder, but to no use. This being would not budge, the pompous little windbag.  
  
"I keep telling you, it can not be done, child. Who would watch this realm for the wanderers if you were to leave? The rebels would surely kill you at first sight. This realm needs a sentinel, and that is you. I can get you another protector if that is what you want."  
  
"I do not want another protector, I want Larva. I know I am sounding like a brat, but I just can't go on fighting off the wandering shinma without Larva. Do you not realize that we need each other? I don't care if I die, as long as I try to save him. Can you not see that I owe him this much?"  
  
But it didn't work. The Elder simply ignored her pleas with a heart of stone and vanished into the cold air, leaving Miyu alone once again. /I can not believe this. After all I've done for this world and the suffering shinma, this is how they repay me?! I suppose I'll just have to get there on my own./ Miyu began to walk back to her cold, empty home when she sensed the tingling feeling in her spine. Shinma. Miyu's blood began to boil and her eyes gleamed a ferocious gold, glaring at her surroundings. Of all the times to bother her, this was not it. /Forget sending it back to the Dark, it doesn't deserve that. I'll kill it with my own hands to ease my pain./ Instantly switching to her battle mode, Miyu carefully noted every sound, every movement that made her heart beat louder and louder. As her fists clenched and unclenched, a penetrating anger began to batter against the dam of control inside of her, and she saw everything in a deep, blood red. Never mind that she hadn't had anything for three days and was considerably weaker without the aid of her shimobe. Every muscle in her body became taut as the air vibrated with tension, and the wind began to rustle the colorful leaves in a deafening chorus of sound. "Come out of hiding shinma, I know you're here!"  
  
The nearly silent breaking of a twig caused Miyu to spin around and glare at the forest behind her. Clearly sensing the revolting presence of a stray shinma, she lunged forward and blasted away the elm with a large ball of flame. A small shriek of pain told her that she had hit her target, and she went into a mad frenzy of destruction, clearing away a patch of wood with more fire. A dark figure leapt from tree to tree, closely tailed by Miyu who was throwing more and more destructive fireballs. Never tiring, she ignored the numerous thorns and twigs pulling at her outfit and hair, and only saw the blue robed figure dashing away with increasing speed. With her acute sense of sight, Miyu spotted a trail of blood leaving a wound on her victim's leg. This only magnified her rage and she ran after the shinma with impossible speeds, soon cornering it into a solid wall of stone on the side of a cavern. Right when she was about to pounce, the shinma held up its arms in a reflexive pose of defense and cried out in a strange accent. "Please, stop! I'm here to help!"  
  
Miyu stopped abruptly in her tracks and the gold in her eyes began to slowly fade away into a deep brown. Please? Never had any shinma she encountered given a cry of plea, only that of self-confidence and hatred. Miyu slowly walked towards the shinma and realized that it was a girl about her age, or her physical age to be more exact. She was panting for air and tightly clutched her leg where it had been burned by Miyu's fire. Feeling a pang of guilt, something she never felt towards wandering shinma, she knelt down until she was eye level with, whoever this was. She cautiously stood her guard, fearing that this was some sort of trick, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl lifted up her head and pulled back the hood from her robe. Miyu stifled a gasp when she saw that this girl wasn't from the Japanese Realm. /Westerner…/  
  
Her face was worn out and sunken, giving the look that she was much older beyond her years. Her sharp, hawk like black eyes continued to dart around and study Miyu with the look of a weathered warrior. She had a small, tanned complexion hidden underneath the many folds of her robes and short, dark blue hair covered a part of her face. Finally catching her breath, the Western shinma replied in a surprisingly firm voice, "My name is Pterry, and I have come here to help you save Larva."  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"So, how did you know that Larva was in trouble?" Miyu had brought Pterry over to her place and had bandaged the burn she had given the girl. They were sitting across from each other in the living room and both were sipping their tea, silently peering over the rim of the cup to see what the other would do.  
  
Pterry shakily set down her cup and replied, "Everyone in our realm knows of your protector's danger. There had been talk recently that they would bring him to justice and soon execute him in front of the public eye. Most of us, like myself, were against this deed but all of the wandering shinma you sent back joined forces and abducted Larva. No one can stop them since their numbers are vast and hidden, and everyone thought that it was just some old rumor until a village in the Mongolian realm-"  
  
"Wait a minute, *Mongolian* realm?"  
  
"Of course. I admit it is a rather small realm, but it exists nonetheless. Maybe that's why so many people fail to realize that it is there. You do realize that the Japanese realm isn't the only part of the eastern side of the shinma world, don't you?"  
  
Miyu shook her head and hastily replied "Of course not. I just forgot for a little bit."  
  
Pterry gave her a peculiar look. "Of… course. Anyway, the people of that village have reported that they had seen them. At this moment no one has seen any of them and we think that they have entered the true Dark at the edge of both realms, the place of eternal darkness and nothing, where they can… deal with him."  
  
Miyu struggled to keep her voice form shaking and forced her mind to not think of what was happening to Larva. "Then how do you know that he is still alive if they have kept him hidden? Has anyone gone and looked for them?"  
  
Her guest shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The only way that we are certain he is alive is that we have not seen him yet. The shinma you sent back was a proud, arrogant group, and they have continuously reminded us that your Larva will be executed so that we would see what happened to those that betrayed their cause. What their cause is, many have pondered over, but that's not the point. What the point is, is that as long as we don't see Larva, he is safe, or at the very least alive." Seeing the fearful look on Miyu's face, Pterry cleared her throat and resumed to drink the rest of her tea. Nearly choking on the hot liquid, she took this time to think of what to say next. Running away from home, she had had no idea where to go to help save Larva. Unlike Carlua, her only intention was to keep him happy. Carlua, Lemunia, Spartoi, they had all offered her a place on their crew when the tried to recover Larva. Feeling that Larva was happy where he was, she had quietly refused and returned to her own home. Now, two years later, another force had taken him away against his will. Seeing the vampire princess's pained expression, Pterry felt pity for her, knowing what her loss felt like. But she felt even more towards her Larva, who had been stolen away from his true love twice by his own, traitorous kind, something she had experienced first hand one too many times.  
  
Miyu looked up and saw that her guest's eyes were beginning to shine a wet sparkle. She fervently wondered why this girl of all people would come out of her way to help her find Larva. If what she said was true, then all of the shinma realm would know of her predicament, but this person was the only one who came. Why? The eight Western shinma two years ago had come to recover their friend Larva from her grasp. Well, not all of them. Pterry, on the other hand, seemed to truly want to help Miyu save her shimobe without taking him back to the West. What was the catch? Having raised herself to be cautious and suspicious of anyone, Miyu silently tried to see whether or not she should let this girl help her.  
  
"So, will you accept our offer?"  
  
Huh? Miyu snapped out of her trance and saw that Pterry was looking at her with a slight look of plea in her eyes. It took a while for what she said to click. "What do you mean, 'our' offer? I thought you came by yourself."  
  
Pterry shifted uncomfortably and replied in a small whisper "Of course I am not alone. If I was then we would not be having this conversation now. My friends sent me as a messenger to offer our support."  
  
Miyu was taken back by this show of help. "How… many are there anyway?"  
  
The Westerner gave a tired shrug and leaned back into the couch closing her eyes for a bit. "Oh, there are about four of us including me. We are all a part of the same clan except for one, although I forget how we met up with him. He's from the east. Well, not really, since he was raised in the Western Realm but his roots are from the East, and… never mind. It's a long story."  
  
The vampire princess wearily nodded. She would listen to the man's story some other day, right now she had to figure out whether she should trust these strangers. Not only one, but four people wanted to help her without getting anything in return? It sounded almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch, there just had to be. Half of her wanted to trust these people and go save Larva, the other half wanted to just send them all back to the Dark and save Larva by herself. The trusting side won over her, saying that she had nothing to lose by putting a little faith into the newcomers. Larva was gone, what could be worse than that? After thinking long and hard to herself, she gently woke up her sleeping guest and said "Take me to them."  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"Tell me, why did you do it? You were once on our side, seeking to kill the sentinel of Earth just like the rest of us. And now here you are, betraying us in every way possible and still not budging from your impudent ideas. We gave you a chance Larva, a chance to be freed from Miyu's spell, and yet, you willingly returned to be her slave, leaving us all behind in your memory." Larva grimly looked up at one of the random shinma he had sent back here. His name fled Larva's mind at the moment as he held the crackling metal rod in his hand with a viselike grip. His fanglike teeth were bared in frustration, unable to understand the relationship between betrayer and vampire, the thing that had ruined all of their plans.  
  
Wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth, Larva slowly pushed himself up from the ground and quietly answered "Even if I did explain, the very idea would not seep into that tiny brain of yours. You are from the West, I can see that. It is a known fact that us Western shinma have held long grudges, even after the shinma wars. And you have the nerve to call *me* impudent"  
  
That had done it. The captor shinma yelled out and began to release his rage on Larva, screaming out at the same time "How dare you consider yourself one of us! After everything you have done, how can you say that you are still a Western shinma?! The very thought sickens me to the core, for you shall never be one of us ever again!!!"  
  
Larva kept his mouth shut as blow after blow rained upon him. He His tormentor was right; the majority of the Western shinma would never consider him one of them ever again. It was something he had never thought of until now. He was neither Western nor Eastern, so what was he? As the blackness overtook him again, he knew the answer. He was an outcast, a stranger, just like Miyu. It almost made him regret his decision to return to his love, the outlander vampire princess. Almost.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Not a word was exchanged between the two as they walked softly on the multicolored forest floor. The slightest noise made Miyu jump and start to breathe hard, only to be reassured by Pterry that they were almost there. The moon was a mere sliver of light in the pitch-black sky, and everything was deathly silent. Earlier Miyu had feasted in the park, and now she felt greatly rejuvenated. They came upon a small clearing and Pterry abruptly stopped in her tracks, nearly causing Miyu to trip over her own feet. The Western shinma seemed to be waiting for something, and stood as rigid as a marble statue, eyes warily searching the area. Miyu stifled a yawn as she too, looked for the thing that was not there. Pterry let out a small noise, something similar to the cry of a predator bird. It took a while for Miyu to realize that the shinma was calling someone. She let out a surprised yelp when a playful, male voice spoke up behind her. "Vampire princess Miyu I presume." Seemingly out of nowhere a tall boy that looked about sixteen years old walked out from between two trees. His hair matched his emerald green eyes and fell in a loose jumble of bangs, having that perfect careless look to them as they stopped right above his ears. He was wearing a long brown cape that split in the front revealing a lightweight armor covering his shoulders, forearms and chest. His slightly baggy khakis were casually tucked into his oversized black leather boots, which came up halfway on his shins. After taking off his mask he bowed at the waist and took Miyu's hand, lightly kissing it on the back.  
  
Trying to conceal her faint blush, Miyu saw two more figures appear out of the woods. One was a girl a little taller than Miyu who was wearing a tomboyish outfit made of a baggy yellow shirt and matching slackers. She was wearing a mask too, but it was a smiling one that revealed her laughing purple eyes underneath. Her fiery red hair was tucked up in a ponytail and nearly went down to her waist, which was wrapped with an orange belt inscribed with a strange medallion in the middle. Taking off her mask as well she smiled and greeted Miyu warmly with a handshake that nearly broke the vampire's fingers. It took her a while to notice the three black tiger like stripes on the left side of her face. Jumping up and down the occidental shinma did a variety of cartwheels and spins, finally landing with her arms around the boy's neck.  
  
Giggling along with the laughing two, Miyu almost didn't notice the other man hiding in the shadows. His sharp black bangs nearly concealed his burning red gaze and Miyu involuntarily shivered The silent shinma was wearing a forest green robe similar to the one Pterry wore except it was clear that there was a kind of armor underneath. He was extremely tall and gave a short bow at Miyu's presence. Pterry whispered in her ear "Don't worry about old dark and gloomy. He's the one we met up with later in the years. You're lucky if you get two words in a row out of him. He's pretty powerful though, somewhere underneath all that cloth is a double sided sword that could slice you up in seconds without getting a drop of blood on it." Receiving a rather shocked look from Miyu, Pterry laughed and said a little bit louder "Don't worry. Ramer here would never hurt the sentinel of the Earth Realm, isn't that right Ramer?" She received a small nod and smiled. "All right then, introductions. As you already know Miyu, this is Ramer, one of the nobles in the Yakoma clan. Miss I-had-too-much-sugar-this- morning is Felinimia a.k.a. Fil, and her green haired boyfriend is Jared. We made a rough plan of how to save your protector but it's going to need a lot more details. This is where you come in since you're the only one who actually knows what the Japanese shinma realm looks like. We tried to scout out the area, but everyone kept giving us these evil looks so we just kind of gave up."  
  
Miyu weakly nodded and followed the others as they walked into an invisible teleportation gate, half-smiling at her new friends and half kicking herself for going along with the possible enemy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ok people, it's pronounced 'Ramair' with the accent on the last syllable, not 'Rammer'! Although they do have weird looking names, except for Jared, someone had to be normal. Sheesh All right, this was a little longer than the last one. But not long enough. sigh I guess I'll just try to make the next one longer. I wrote this over spring break so my mind was temporarily dysfunctional, as you can see in my writing. Even then it took a long time for me to update. I'm not like those other gifted writers who can make a whole chapter in a couple of hours, I need random thoughts of inspiration that come every other day. Hee hee. What else should I say? Anything? Hmm… nope, I don't think so.  
  
Oh ya, seeing from all my reviews and various emails, I would like to give my most sincere apologies to those who were… distraut by all the shit Larva has to go through. m(_ _)m  
  
Redemption is at hand everyone, just hang on for a bit longer! The hotty Larva will triumph! Ok ok, I had a little too much sugar this morning too. ^o^ --- I really like these little faces. Sees people in audience getting ready to throw stuff at her and begins to run away Ack! All right all right, my stupid randomness shall now cease. Brb!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. Friends or Foe?3. Elemental Gathering 


End file.
